


Mistletoe

by flightclub



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Sorry to disappoint, jackson is a little shit, the markjae is purely platonic, this is so cheesy i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightclub/pseuds/flightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as your best friend, i am telling you that you don’t need to hang mistletoe on every square inch of the apartment to get your crush to kiss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is only 11 days away wow!! I found this prompt on tumblr and I couldn't resist, I just needed some christmas 2jae fluff~

Mark can't find the energy within himself to do anything but sigh when he opens the bathroom cabinet and a small bunch on mistetoe lands upon his head. He's not even the tiniest bit surprised, really, because the mistletoe is fucking everywhere and Mark can't seem to escape it for more than 5 seconds. He's not even angry about the mess the shedding leaves are making or the smell that the older pieces are starting to leave (pun not intended), but more that fact that if hes honest, he has enough stress on his hands to have to be constantly worrying and avoid the stupid fucking plants so as to avoid the awkward situation of having to kiss another member. (although he wouldn't really mind if that member was jinyoung, but he figures it better to play the 'im too mature and too straight for this silly game' card)

Mark has had enough. He grabs the mistetoe piece from where it has now fallen onto the floor and makes for the living room where the other members are gathered around the TV watching some overrated christmas movie.

"Does someone want to explain this" Mark says holding up the plant in front of him and waving it around to catch his bandmates' attention.

"Hyung, its called mistletoe. You see, when two people are stood under it-" Jackson cuts himself off with a yelp as Mark hits his arm and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok let me rephrase. Why is the entire apartment decorated with mistletoe?" Mark asks while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Its too late and he's too tired to deal with this and yes maybe he's making a big deal out of the situation but he blames it on lack of caffeine and christmas spirit.

"It was me Mark-hyung!" Youngjae says with that devilish grin he uses only when up to something. "Isn't it fun! You never know when you'll be attacked with a surprise kiss." Jackson cheers and Bambam shouts "EW!" and Mark decides its time for bed, these kids are going to give him a headache honestly. 

"Right, knock yourselves out," (Mark isnt sure if he means it figuratively or literally at this point) "But leave me out of this, I don't do the whole kissing under the mistletoe business." He's sure he hears someone shouting "Scrooge!" as he leaves to make his way to his and Jacksons room, but he can't bring himself to care and waves them off lazily before exiting.

 

Mark wakes up a little earlier than he needs to for their schedules the next day. But he actually finds himself wide awake for once, and rather than basking in the extra half an hour before he needs to get up, he decides to just head straight for the kitchen. What surprises Mark is that when he enters the kitchen Youngjae is already there, scrolling through his phone as the kettle boils. Since when did Youngjae wake up early? Only a few months ago did the other members literally have to pour buckets of cold water on him to get even a twitch of the nose. 

"Morning Youngjae-ah" Mark grumbles, voice still rough from sleep, as he makes his way to the fridge in search of any leftover he could use as breakfast. He doesn't find any leftovers, unfortunately, but you know what he does find? Another cluster of mistletoe hanging from the fucking fridge door.

"Youngjae-ah seriously? Can I not take two steps without having some stupid plant shoved in my face?" Youngjae just giggles and proceeds to pull two mugs from one of the cabinets.

"Sorry Mark-Hyung, its not my fault you're such a humbug!" Youngjae says cheekily and starts to make coffee. Mark just tuts and begins making himself a bowl of cereal, mumbling something about damn kids and their stupid christmas games.

Youngjae finishes making the coffee and picks up the two mugs. Mark reaches his hand out for a cup, but is confused when Youngjae swerves around him giggling and walks straight past.

"Jaebummie-Hyung! Did you sleep well?" Youngjae hands one of the mugs to Jaebum (when did jaebum get there anyway?) and smiles brightly with his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I did thank you Youngjae-ah, and thanks for the the coffee." The elder replies and uses his free hand to affectionately ruffle his doensaengs hair. Mark doesn't miss the way the younger leans into the touch and sighs peacefully or the way his cheeks and the tips of his ears flush a warm pink. Ah, Mark thinks. He gets it now. After all, it was only a couple of weeks ago when he and Youngjae were alone in the dorm, and Youngjae had accidentally spilt the beans about his crush on a certain leader. He makes eye contact with Youngjae and winks, a promise of 'We're talking about this later' hanging in the air. The younger just replies with a sheepish face, and looks somewhat unnerved and Mark can't help but laugh. The sight is adorable.

 

Its later that night when the band returns from a busy day of schedules and Yugyeom and Bambam are having trouble staying awake standing and make their ways straight to bed. Jinyoung, Jackson and Jaebum all head to the shops when they realise with despair that they haven't yet done the weekly grocery shopping and unless they wanted a slice of mouldy bread for dinner, they would need to go now. This meant that Mark and Youngjae were alone in the main room. Perfect, Mark thinks to himself.

"So," Mark starts as he plops next to the younger on the couch and drapes a playful arm around him. "Want to tell me the real reason you're hanging mistletoe everywhere?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Hyung. Its just a game." Youngjae says, trying to squirm out of the olders grasp and avoid eye contact at all costs.

Mark laughs fondly and tightens his grip slightly. "Are you sure about that?" Youngjaes wiggling is relentless and his face is impossibly red by now. Mark leans close to the youngers ear as says quietly, teasingly, "You know, as your best friend, i am telling you that you don’t need to hang mistletoe on every square inch of the apartment to get JB to kiss you."

"Hyuuuuung you're embarassing me!" Youngjae whines. Mark lets out an amused laugh and reaches under Youngjaes ribcage, tickling him in the hopes of a confession. Youngjae squirms and laughs loudly until tears are streaming down his cheeks and he can't form proper sentences.

"Fine-fine! I admit it!" He just about wheezes out, and Mark stops with a teasing smirk forming on his face. "I admit it Hyung I hung up mistletoe everywhere so that I could get a chance to kiss Jaebum-Hyung...But its not working!" Youngjaes hands fly up to his face in exasperation and the boy looks genuinely troubled. How naiive.

"Youngjae-ah, seriously, just talk to him. You don't need the mistletoe, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Youngjae looks up from his hands and the redness has disappeared from his cheeks with him feeling more at ease.

"Really Mark-Hyung? You really thinks he likes me back?" His voice is questioning but you can make out the excitement still.

"Positive." Mark returns, smiling. "I am the quiet one you know. And everyone knows that the quietest are the most observent." Mark stands up and stretches his arms above his head yawning. "Just talk to him Youngjae-ah, I'm going to sleep now."

Youngjae laughs quietly and quickly replaces the cute expression for a devilish one. Mark shoots back a questioning look and then Youngjae is on his feet and suddenly theres a large sloppy kiss being placed on his cheek. The younger runs off before Mark can even respond shouting "The mistletoe hyung!". Mark looks up and indeed, there is a clump of mistletoe stuck to the ceiling above where he and Youngjae where just sat. Mark runs a tired hand through his hair and turns to the doorway to see Jaebum, who is clearly trying to hide his anger about something. Mark simply feigns a look of innocence and grins widely "Isn't Youngjae just adorable?" He asks with a wink and leaves the room, leaving behind a very confused looking leader.

 

An hour or so later, Youngjae is about to drift off to sleep when he feels the cold air hit his back as the blanket is lifted, only to be replaced by warmth a few seconds later. Youngjae turns and smiles at the sight of their leader, barefaced in boxer shorts and a top, and thinks he likes this look best. 

"Jae, you're still awake? Didn't you go to bed an hour ago?" The elder asks, and Youngjae is snapped out of some sort of trance (he blames it on his tiredness, and not the fact he was mesmerised staring at the two beautiful moles above his hyungs eye).

"Ah, I was having trouble sleeping hyung." He replies trailing off towards the end, Jaebum is staring weirdly, its unsettling if Youngjae is being honest, he has a look of pure concentration on his face and when Youngjae opens his mouth to question it, he feels soft lips on his own rather than words. The kiss is chaste, no more than a peck and Jaebum pulls away, scared he's overstepped his boundaries. Youngjaes eyes are still wide open in shock, and he's having trouble processing his thoughts. "I-um. you-" He can't seem to grasp his words and Jaebum finds it endearing, he's looking at Youngjae warmly, lovingly and Youngjae finds it hard to accept that that look is actually being directed towards him.

Jaebum chuckles, and the sound is honey to Youngjae ears. "You know," Jaebum whispers softly, "If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked." A small bunch of mistletoe is held above the twos heads after being hidden behind the elders backs, and he leans in once more. Not first missing the flustered look on Youngjaes face. Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or constructive critisismp are always appreciated!~


End file.
